The Devil's Door
by Lady Azura
Summary: Theo wants Void Stiles in his Pack. Stiles gives him exactly that.


Summary: _Theo wants Void Stiles in his Pack. Stiles gives him exactly that._

Disclaimer: Don't own _Teen Wolf_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: I've had this theory for a while and have decided to turn it into a fic. It's my first time writing for Teen Wolf so hopefully I've kept the characters relatively IC. I really hope something similar happens because it would be so glorious to watch.

X

 **The Devil's Door** **  
** _ **By: Lady Azura**_

X 

" _I came for Void Stiles!"_

Theo's words echoed over and over again in his mind, taunting him as he sat by his father's bedside. The hospital room was freezing but it always was. There was never anything comforting about them; they had always been a source of pain and misery for him. He was exhausted – mentally, physically, _emotionally_ – but he couldn't sleep, not until he knew for sure that his dad was okay. The Paramedics had arrived in time to stop the bleeding but he was still unconscious, hooked up to machines and barely breathing.

It was all his fault. He had known from the start that Theo wasn't to be trusted. He'd felt it in his gut, and now everything was all messed up; Kira was gone, their Pack was in shambles, his dad was in critical condition and Scott was… Scott wasn't dead, he told himself, squeezing his father's hand. He couldn't be dead. His stomach churned when he thought about Scott. Scott – his best friend, his partner-in-crime, his _brother_. Scott, who hated him now, just like he knew he would, deep down. Maybe it had always been inevitable that they would choose different paths and go their separate ways, but he thought they would at least have until college before drifting apart. But now, they didn't even have that, and all it took was one manipulative asshole to ruin everything.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to no one in particular, bowing his head and glaring down at his hands, still caked with dry blood (some his, some Theo's, some his dad's) and grime.

"You made the right choice."

Stiles tensed. He could hear the smugness in Theo's voice and wanted nothing more than to wring his neck and watch the life fade from his eyes. Nothing would give him more pleasure. Casting one last glance at his father, he stood up and turned to face the source of the voice. Behind him, the werewolf in question (werecoyote? Chimera? Whatever the fuck he was – Stiles was too tired to think about technicalities) crossed his arms, leaning against the threshold with a knowing smirk.

"What do you want?"

"My offer still stands."

A disbelieving laugh slipped out when he was suddenly hit with a wave of déjà vu. This wasn't the first time he'd found himself at the receiving end of a nefarious deal, as the memory of Peter offering him the Bite flashed in his mind. Sure, a part of him had been tempted, but the idea of owing any werewolf-induced talents to Peter – psychopathic, power-hungry _Peter Hale_ of all people – wasn't exactly appealing, especially after what he did to Scott and Lydia.

Theo was no different.

"Yeah, well, you can take that offer and shove it up your ass." He finally spat.

Theo's expression didn't so much as falter, which only pissed him off more. He clenched his fists tightly, nails digging into his palms, fighting back the urge to finish what he started earlier. Theo would look a lot better with a broken nose and a few missing teeth, he decided.

"Join my pack, Stiles. I'll be the Alpha Scott never was. Better. _Stronger_."

Well, he wasn't wrong. Theo was the very antithesis of Scott and everything Scott stood for and strived to be. But try as he might, Theo would never hold a candle to Scott. He wasn't even a real werewolf, much less a True Alpha.

"You've got a lot of anger, Stiles." Theo went on. "That's good. Embrace it. Use it. Stop fighting your nature. The Nogitsune may be gone but it's always going to be a part of you. You'll _always_ be a killer."

And like that, something in Stiles' brain seemed to click and a plan began to formulate. He knew exactly what he needed to do. Strategy had always been his forte, and as Theo held out his hand, triumphant smirk still plastered across his face like he knew he'd already won, Stiles didn't hesitate to shake it.

All the while, the wheels kept turning.

oOo

Theo had to go.

It was as simple as that.

He was a manipulative, self-serving psychopath no different than Peter or Kate but even then, even after he had shown his true colors, Stiles knew Scott would probably forgive him. Hell, he'd probably try to reason with him – appeal to his nonexistent conscience, because Scott was inherently _good_ and could never understand that some people were just _evil_. Even after everything Theo had done, Scott would never kill him, no matter how much he deserved it. He would never take a life. It would destroy him.

But _he_ could.

He _would_.

For Scott, for his dad, for the rest of the pack and everyone else Theo had hurt.

He had already stained his hands with blood and if he had to do it again so Scott wouldn't have to, so be it.

oOo

He started by contacting Derek – to tell him what was happening and to let him in on the plan he had carefully constructed. It wasn't that he didn't trust anyone else, but he figured the less people who knew, the better.

There was also the matter of their reactions needing to be authentic – real enough to convince Theo. Scott's reaction, especially, was vital to his plan, which was another reason he'd chosen Derek to be his confidante. Scott would need someone in his corner – someone he trusted, and someone who would keep him from giving up. Who better than Derek?

When Chris Argent showed up not long after, it might as well have been a gift from the heavens because while Derek was busy helping Scott get back on his feet, Chris and his merry band of Hunters could take care of the Dread Doctors, which meant the only thing left to deal with was Theo.

oOo

It is frighteningly easy to tap into that side of him. Mostly because he remembered everything that had happened while the Nogitsune had possessed him. He hadn't blacked out during those times, though he wished he had. It was more like he'd taken a back seat and became a spectator in his own mind. He saw it all and heard it all in vivid detail. And worst of all, he remembered enjoying it, taking some sick, sadistic pleasure in all the chaos and strife and _pain_ that the Nogitsune caused.

He drew on those memories and those feelings and the absolute _delight_ that surged through his veins as he did. It was just so _easy_ once he got started that even though he knew the Nogitsune was gone, locked away in some magic box to never see the light of day, it was like he'd never left. He could almost hear the raspy voice in his head, urging him on.

The hardest part, however, was actually seeing the look on Scott's face when he plunged the needle into his neck. It was almost enough to make him break character, but instead he just cocked his head and grinned.

"What's the matter, Scotty? Fox got your tongue?"

oOo

Theo liked to monologue.

A lot.

Especially now that things weren't going his way. The Dread Doctors were dropping like flies thanks to the hunters and his Chimera pack was beginning to question their devotion to him – after a few, totally not staged, encounters with Scott. It took Stiles everything he had not to laugh as everything Theo worked so hard to achieve crumbled around him. Yet he remained confident, overly so, convinced he had one last ace up his sleeve.

"Theo, you don't have to do this." Scott's voice rang out, snapping Stiles out of his reverie and bringing his attention back to the scene unfolding before him.

Theo cocked his head, brow arched and mouth curled, studying the Alpha in a sort of mocking way.

"That's where you're wrong. See, only one of us can be the True Alpha, and it certainly isn't you. I mean, look around you!" He gestured to Scott's pack – or what was left of it.

Malia, Derek, Liam and Mason all stood with him; Liam looked uncertain, probably because of Hayden, but Derek just stared Theo down, as if hoping if he glared at him long enough, he would spontaneously combust. Only Malia seemed ready to jump in at the first opportunity, though Stiles could feel her gaze shifting to him frequently, narrowing dangerously. He knew he'd have a lot of explaining to do, but until then, he played his part. Lydia was notably absent.

"You're pathetic." Theo concluded before pulling out all too familiar syringe filled with a concoction of what he believed would make him stronger than ever. "With this, I'm going to become a True Alpha. The Ultimate Alpha!"

"It's not something you can just manufacture!" Scott cried.

"Oh?" Theo challenged, jerking his head in the direction of his own pack. "I guess we'll have to test that theory out then."

Stiles' fingers twitched but he kept a straight face, watching in anticipation as Theo plunged the needle into his forearm.

The effect was instantaneous as Theo threw his head back in ecstasy, his eyes flashing gold then blue then red. His teeth grew and his claws extended, his face morphing into something more feral as he spread his arms wide, embracing his transformation.

"I can feel it!" He growled. "The power…" He let out a howl that soon dissolved into a triumphant, maniacal laugh that made everyone cringe. When it finally died down, Theo's gaze fell on Scott once more. "Now the only the left to do is get rid of you."

He made a move to lunge at the other teen but only managed a few strides before suddenly keeling over. His face contorted in pain, jaw clenching and claws digging into the hard ground beneath him before he began to heave violently, like he was about to be sick, only to cough up not his dinner, but silver. Mercury.

"What… what's happening…" the Chimera managed weakly, before crying out as another wave of pain washed over him.

Showtime.

"Something wrong?" Stiles asked, feigning concern for his new leader as Theo arched and thrashed, slowly reverting back to his human form. He chanced a glance at Scott and the others, confusion and horror etched across their faces before turning back to Theo. "Feeling a little off? Nauseous? Stiff joints?"

Theo didn't have to say anything for Stiles to know he'd hit the nail on the head. Dropping the façade, he clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, savouring the moment – a small taste of vengeance – before continuing.

"Chimeras are pretty hard to kill. Almost impossible. I had to do a lot of research, you know. Bronze swords and arrowheads seemed to be the preferred weapons of choice, but where was I gonna get those? _Lead_ , on the other hand…" He reached into his pocket to retrieve a vial filled with the same substance that had been in the syringe. "Easier stuff to get your hands on if you're careful enough. Pretty toxic if ingested or inhaled." He paused for dramatic effect. "Or injected."

Realization quickly dawned on the Chimera, who despite his obvious discomfort, managed to crane his neck to glare at him. "You –!"

"Me." Stiles echoed with a smirk. "Isn't this what you wanted, Theo? Void Stiles in your pack? Isn't that what you came here for?" He shook his head, 'tsk'ing the Chimera, who was now beginning to bleed silver from just about every orifice. "I bet you thought you could control him – it was so easy to get him on your side and turn him against Scott, wasn't it? He was just so alone and _vulnerable_! But see, that was your mistake. Cause he's a trickster and a liar."

He shook his head in disappointment, circling Theo's writhing form before crouching down in front of the Chimera leader and grabbing the back of his neck.

"Maybe if you'd done your own research, you would've known," he murmured, leaning in close so that his lips brushed against his ear.

" _You should never trust a fox_."

X

 **FIN**

X

 **I didn't know how to end this so I left it with that. I imagine Deputy Parrish and Lydia probably show up right after so Parrish can take Theo away but I kind of wanted to end it on that line. I really like the idea of Stiles channeling the Nogitsune's trickster aspects without actually being possessed and using it against Theo who so badly wants Void in his pack – like a kind of "be careful what you wish for" thing.**

 **So yeah, this is kind of how I'm hoping 5B plays out. I doubt we'll see Derek and Chris Argent again but for the sake of this oneshot, I decided why the fuck not.**

 **Alright, enough rambling. I really hope you guys liked this.**

 **Please REVIEW and let me know what you think!**


End file.
